The Era of the Demon Is over: PART 1
by kazukikari
Summary: happily ever after...or so it seemed...The once peaceful lands of the edo japan are now plagued with weapons that have been killing demons. the decree of the emperor is to flee to the mainland or die here. now it is up for all of the characters of the beloved series to escape. kagome has also found she is pregnant. what is their fate, how is it going to end?
1. Chapter 1: era of the demon is over

Pre-story of the end

From the beginning the priestess Kagome and the half demon Inuyasha were destined to become one with one another. Though, sadly, Kagome's chapter in the Edo period of Japan came to a close once the entire shard pieces of the Shikon No Tama, were once again placed back together. When this happened Kagome had been cut off from the world of the demons and sent back to her own where she stayed for four more years of her life. Unaware that fate was trying to keep her from a tragic end, Kagome refused her position in her world and was transported back to Inuyasha's, where her new life was supposed to begin. Sadly, unaware of what she was being saved from in the end.

CHAPTER 1: The Era of the Demon Is Over

Twelve of the happiest years of Kagome's life had passed since her final farewell to her old life in the twenty first century. She was now the head priestess of the village along with her life partner, Inuyasha, who was also leader of the village. A generation of prosperity and wealth befell the people once the infestation of demons settled since the passing of Naraku. The rice fields flourished, diseases, which would normally kill a person in this era, had been treated thanks to Kagome's knowledge of medicinal treatments. Life was wonderful.

"Lady Kagome!" a small child's voice rang out; "lady kagome!" kagome looked up from the medicinal fields in which she was picking herbs to brew medicine up with.

"Why hello there Nakari," kagome said with her smile that would ease the soul of the worst kind, "what are you doing so far away from your siblings?" Nakari was the eldest of Miroku and Sango's children. The two of them lived happily in the village a little ways away from Kagome's.

"Momma needs some more of the ointment you used to heal Tatsuko's demon bite!" the young one said with determination in her voice. Kagome nodded her head and picked up what she was carrying, once she stood a pained look came over face as she held her stomach.

"Lady Kagome?" Nakari said with her usual cute tone.

"It's nothing to be worried about, I am just feeling a little ill, so I will just have to take some medicine when we get back to the village" she said motioning the child towards the opposite direction.

Kagome climbed up the steep hill and ducked under numerous fallen branches until finally the two of them arrived.

"Welcome back milady!" many of the small children sang out with praise, as well as the adults in which she passed. Every person who lived in the village had the upmost respect for kagome, she was their leader, deity, but most of all a mother or daughter to them all.

She entered the home in which she lived, and handed the bottle of ointment over to Nakari. Nakari gave kagome her praises and wasted no time in getting back to her own village. Kagome had no worries on Nakari getting back safely, since Kagome's own guardian angel was out there right now, doing his duty in protecting the people.

Over towards the south wooded area a battle was happening. An ogre demon had wandered in the area of the village, and was probably asking for a death sentence of its own. His destructive rage roared through the trees catching the ear of one person who never should be, frankly, pissed off.

"Hey…,' a voice came which made the ogre demon turn in time to be struck in the face and fall breaking numerous trees along the way. A streak of red passed from one tree to the next causing the demon to slightly panic from confusion.

"No outsider is welcome here," the voice said again, this time striking the ogre in the stomach with a steel blade the width of the strongest demon fang.

"DAMN!" the ogre demon said with fury, recognizing the attacker, the infamous Inuyasha.

The ogre slowly began to move once again which began to peak Inuyasha's anger once again, "just stay down!" Inuyasha said raising his sword over his head and having it come down onto the demons head splitting the skull into two. Purple miasma sprayed from the demon as it lay lifeless on the ground. Inuyasha took his sword and whipped the blood and poison off of it. He then turned around and walked over to the parcel in which he was carrying. The contents of the package stood intact. Inuyasha gave a sneer and picked it up, swing the contents over his shoulder as he was headed towards where his beloved kagome was. He had been gone for about a week and was surly on his way home.

Back at the village Kagome was experiencing troubles of her own. She was inside her hut when the pain in her stomach acted up again causing her to vomit. She couldn't understand what was happening to her. Though, she knew only one person who could have the answer.

Kagome left the hut and headed up the shrine steps to where old kaede, who at this time was almost ancient, lived. Kagome walked up to the door and gave a slight knock on the door, a frail voice called for her to come in. an old woman, dressed in a blue and grey kimono was sitting by a small fire near the middle of the hut. She slowly looked up; her expression was with joy to see kagome standing before her.

"Come child sit," Kaede motioned for kagome to sit beside her. Kaede was taking a stick and poking the fire causing small sparks to fly up, she then slowly set the stick aside and slowly positioned herself to see kagome.

"What is troubling you?" kaede asked placing her wrinkled fingers upon Kagomes' soft hand.

"I have not been felling well for the past two days, and I cannot help to feel…that something about me is a bit off," kagome said. But what really surprised her was what kaede did next. She laughed. Kagome was a bit thrown back; she really didn't expect Kaede to laugh at what she was telling her.

"W-why are you laughing at me!" kagome said sort of stunned. "This is really serious, and your laughing!"

Kaede stood up and motioned kagome to stand up as well. Kagome stood and once she was up kaede took Kagome's hand and placed it on Kagome's stomach.

"Throw away all of your fears, and embrace what god has given to you," kaede said letting go of Kagome's hand and smiled. Kagome was still a little confused as she looked down at her stomach, then her eyes slowly grew wider as tears welled up in her eyes and a smile drew across her face. Kagome threw her hands around kaede and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Excusing herself from Kaede's presence she headed down the steps and into the main village. She was still placing her open palmed hand on her stomach and was still smiling.

"Why do you have a dorky smile on your face?" a voice mocked. Kagome threw her arms down and looked around. She then looked above her as a cocky man sat on the branch before her.

"Inuyasha!" kagome said with excitement, as Inuyasha jumped down from the tree branch in which he was perched on. Kagome ran to him and embraced Inuyasha with open arms.

"You were gone for a while this time", Kagome's voice said turning from happiness to concern. Inuyasha hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Inuyasha said with an apologetic tone pulling her slightly away from him so he could get a good look at her face.

"But I did bring something back for you", he inquired picking up the parcel. Kagome took the lid off and pulled out a purple looking plant.

"This is a rare herb!" kagome said with excitement with her eyes like a child who had found the most wonderful treasure in the world.

Inuyasha and kagome were sitting by the fire in their hut eating the soup in which kagome had made. Turnip chunks floated in the bowl as kagome stared at them. Inuyasha noticed that kagome was not eating and became a bit concerned.

"What's eatin ya?" Inuyasha asked setting his own bowl down.

Kagome just sat there still staring down at her bowl. She wasn't sure how Inuyasha would have taken to the idea of having a baby. She and Inuyasha had never really talked about having family together. She figured this was a good time now than ever to ask.

"Inuyasha…" kagome said looking at her demon Bo.

"What do you think…about kids?" kagome asked looking at him. This question made Inuyasha sputter his food as he choked for a moment.

"Do what?" he said looking at kagome.

"Err…I mean that is to say, Sango and Miroku's kids…what do you think of them?" kagome asked trying to twist her words.

"Oh them... Well I guess they are pretty annoying brats, and plus they pull on my ears" Inuyasha summed up as he took the bowl to his lips and slurped down the rest of his meal. Kagome was stunned at the moment of what he said then became very cross. She stood up and leered over Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly looked up to see an angry Kagome.

"W-what!" he asked scooting away from her.

"You…ARE A SELFISH, RUDE AND DEGRADING DEMON THAT I HAVE EVER MET! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT YOU FIND ALMOST EVERYTHING TO BE ANNOYING! SO I GUESS THE ONLY WAY TO TEACH YOU IS TO-"but kagome was cut off. There was a commotion going on outside. She looked towards the door as Inuyasha stood as well: Still keeping a level distance away from Kagome of course.

Outside there were a couple of soldiers wearing imperial armor. They carried lighted torches in one hand and a weapon on the slung of their soldier. Kagome recognized that the weapons were guns. But what she could not understand was the fact that people in this era had come across such weapons.

"Attention everyone!" a man with a bushy beard said, "this is an executive order from the emperor, all demons and human harboring demons, as well as half demons shall leave Japan at once!"

Everyone in the village was stunned as well as confused.

"The emperor see's demons and half demons as a nuisance to the dynasty and an endangerment to his people, his law stands firm!" the man finished as he tacked the notice to a nearby tree so that all the people in the village could read it. It read as follows:

**By order of emperor Tenjou**

**Any demon, half demon, or human helping demons must leave immediately. This law stands as punishable by death and takes place as of now. Anyone who refuses will be sentenced to life in the imperial cell.**

Tenjou

The men stood there for a moment to let it sink into the people's minds. Then someone spoke out.

"Why do we have to comply with these outrageous rules of yours!" a man yelled stepping forwards in anger.

Without warning a very loud shot came out of nowhere which made the villagers quake with fear, kagome looked back at the man who was on the ground and covered with blood from the wound in his chest. Kagome ran over to the man. When she did this another soldier with a gun pointed the pistol at her. Kagome in return waved her hands saying that everyone will agree with the rules and explaining she is the leader of the village.

The men nodded their heads and headed off into the woods. Kagome quickly turned around to the people, "do not worry about it right now," she inquired, "please help this injured man though." The people agreed and helped her out in getting the wound cleaned and patched up.

Morning broke out the next day. Kagome lay awake on the futon on the floor staring up at the ceiling. She was stressed at the fact that the whole village was in danger just because of an order from the emperor. What was making matters worse was that there was no way she could possibly tell Inuyasha about the baby at a time such as this. At that moment kagome felt it was hopeless, she felt the weight of the lives of everyone who lived there on her shoulders. At that moment she heard horses and voices coming from a little distance from the village. Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha was gone. She stood up and walked outside to see people from Sango and Miroku's village coming towards her. Kagome looked at the sky as Sango, Miroku and their children were riding on kirara.

Sango jumped off of her cat demon and came over to kagome.

"Kagome it's been a while!" Sango inquired giving Kagome a big hug. Kagome hugged back with the joy of once again being in the presence of a friend she hasn't seen in months. Kagome then let her go.

"Sango what is going on?" kagome asked looking behind her friend seeing so many villagers with horses and carts riding into the village.

"We were ambushed two nights ago, right after these soldiers came and threw out the law of the demon."

Kagome explained to Sango that the same thing happened last night to her village. Sango was not surprised at all.

"They have been going from village to village with this notice, and then even if one person opposes them the village is destroyed." "We all know this since every small village, in which they pass through, gets destroyed and its people murdered." "We survived because of the teamwork of Miroku and Kirara." "now our trouble is a place to stay, so please let us at least stay the night here so that we me re-cooperate, and leave once dusk falls!" Sango said folding her hands around Kagomes.

"no you are fine, just take all the time you need," Kagome said to her with a loving smile; Though Sango still insisted on leaving once dark hit the village.

"Well I need to tell Inuyasha," said kagome looking around for him.

"No need, he is helping some of the elderly over there," Sango said pointing towards a group of old people. Inuyasha, to kagome, looked like a hero, pictured there helping those who were much weaker then he was. She guessed that, that was the reason she fell for him in the first place. But then that thought of mind directed her to the earlier conversation about children. Kagome began to get gloomy all over again.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked with a worried look. This shook kagome away from gloomy and back to happy. She then whispered into Sango's ear.

"Oh my that's wonderful lady kagome!" Sango inquired with excitement, "So does Inuyasha know of this news yet?" Sango asked looking back at Kagome's man.

"Not yet…" Kagome said looking at the ground. Sango then looked back at her.

"I think you should tell him soon, the sooner the better since you do not know what can happen the future."

"Well I was planning on telling him tonight" Kagome said with a smile.

"Well that's good to hear" said Sango. Then a child's voice caught both of their attention.

"Mommy, Daisuke won't give me back my ball," it was Sango's youngest girl.

"Well I think I should go and help them", Sango said to kagome as she turned to scold the young boy for being mean to his sister. This made Kagome think: was she good enough to be a parent? But more importantly was she ready? She knew she shouldn't let things like that bother her so she went and helped all of the people in the village.

Towards the evening Sango kept her strong word, after a few negotiations and hugs goodbye, the wandering caravan vanished. Kagome hated to see her old friends so, but they seemed so determined that it was the right thing to do.

"do you think the same fate will befall us?" Kagome asked holding firmly onto Inuyasha's hand.

"don't worry, even if they come I will be able to stop them all with ease," Inuyasha said in his normal and cocky attitude.

Heading into the hut kagome stepped inside and Inuyasha pulled her close to him.

"uh…inuyasha?" kagome asked looking up at him. Knowing that look in his eye it brought kagome back to reality.

"no…" she said pushing him back.

"w-what?" Inuyasha said looking surprised at his rejected approach.

"I have just a lot of things on my mind right now, and I don't think that this is the right time" said kagome with a faint blush.

"psh, fine" Inuyasha said with a huff as he left the home. Kagome didn't even watch him leave, instead she took out the bed and laid and went to sleep.

While she was asleep, kagome had a dream.

Kagome was walking along the same dirt path, in which she took from the village to her herb gardens. Only this time, when she walked from the village to the herbs, the fields had been destroyed. Nothing grew, but baron wasteland. She turned around and ran back up the path to the village. The same occurred, the homes were abandoned and nothing grew. It felt as if all the happiness had been sucked up from its roots and withered away.

"Inuyasha!" kagome yelled, but there was no answer. The only answer was the resounding echo of her own voice. The was utterly alone. She turned to face the path once again, only this time a light caught her eye as she turned slightly to the left. There was anew path which she had not recognized before, since it seemed to have been covered by mass leaves from the forest. She couldn't understand why she was so drawn to the path until she heard the screams and cries all around her. Gunshots and then blood strung in the whole village. Corpses were scattered with men women and children. It was the same when she turned back around towards the path, the forest disappeared and more corpses lay before her. It was a bloody massacre in which she felt unable to escape from. She kept on hearing the shots of a gun as she started to realize that the horrid sound was not coming from her dream, rather on the outside.

Kagome's eyes flew open as she heard screaming, yelling and guns going off all around her. She flung herself from the bed to open the door to her own horror. Fire, corpses and blood all lay in her way. She placed her right hand over her mouth, to keep the stench from reaching her own nose. She looked around and there were soldiers from the city attacking everyone who came into their path. They seemed to shoot at anything that moved.

On one side she saw many of the people escaping into the forest, while on the other they were mauled down for trying to oppose the army. Through all the madness kagome felt as if she was going to lose herself.


	2. Chapter 2:rolling in the thunder

CHAPTER 2: Roaring in the thunder brings sheltered goodbyes

Kagome felt as if the whole world was falling apart around her. Heads were being sliced off shoulders, while children left parentless in the mass rubble of the houses. Upon seeing this, the first thing that came to Kagome's mind was to seek out Inuyasha. Kagome then began to run through the crowds of screaming villagers, she told them all to run into the forest and take shelter there. Kagome may have lost this fight, but she wasn't about to let everyone there die.

Most of the villagers heard her out and took shelter away in the forest while others accepted their own fates to try and kill off the soldiers. To no avail, the soldiers over powered the sheer might of the villagers and killed them as well. The only other time kagome had seen killing like this was when she went on her journeys with Inuyasha and the others.

Kagome finally found Inuyasha fighting off the soldiers who were positioned around the holy shrine. She looked to her left and saw the body of a bloody elderly person who had been taken down with sheer force. Kagome fell to her knees, she understood the fact that Kaede was now passed and she was thrown into the position of power, in which she never would have thought she would get this way. Kagome stood up and called Inuyasha's name as loud as she could. Upon her thinking he could not hear her amongst the screams of terror he indeed did. He looked over and came straight at her. Just as he pushed her out of the way, a stray bullet came flying into their direction hitting Inuyasha in the shoulder.

Blood drenched from his kimono as Kagome ran over to him grabbing his good arm and helping him to his feet.

"It's no use Inuyasha, we need to try and get everyone to flee into the woods," Kagome said with a firm grip onto Inuyasha's bicep. Inuyasha nodded in agreement as the two of them rounded up what villagers they could find left and darted for the forest. Inuyasha and Kagome ran side by side gripping onto each other's hands, entwining their fingers with one another.

Inuyasha and Kagome escaped into the depths of the forest where mass trees and thick wooded areas would surly cover their trail. In the chaos both Inuyasha and Kagome lost where the rest of the villagers had been headed but understood that it was too dangerous to turn back now. As they ran kagome looked at Inuyasha's injured shoulder seeing that he needed to get it patched up. In a normal fight Inuyasha would have healed without even a scratch, but; Guns took a big affect on Inuyasha causing him to lose a lot of blood and unable to use his own power to heal himself from the deadly wound.

"Are you in much pain?" Kagome asked babying Inuyasha's left shoulder.

"Yea, but I am fine I think I just need some time to let it heal." Inuyasha told Kagome shrugging off her warm touch to get a sense of where the two of them had run to. Kagome looked around as well.

"Where are we Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking left and then right.

"I am not sure; I think we've landed a little bit a ways from the village."

Kagome didn't pay attention to what he was saying when a shining light caught her eye. She looked towards the dense forest and saw what looked like a small spirit in the shape of a child. It did not speak but turned as to say to kagome, "follow me." Kagome did not think twice and began to follow the child.

"Uh…Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned as he realized Kagome was walking away from him. Kagome did not answer back, and followed the girl down a small path onto a hidden dirt road. The ghost gave itself leeway so that Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't get a look at its face. After walking, for what seemed like minutes, the child disappeared. Inuyasha and Kagome both stopped in their tracks and noticed something up ahead. It looked like a small structure, walking closer it was seen as an abandon shrine. What Kagome could not understand was why the child had brought the two of them there. But more importantly, who the child was. The two of them looked at each other and Inuyasha walked in front of Kagome as the two of them entered in the wooden house.

The dawn was breaking and Inuyasha and Kagome did not get any sleep, from all that running from the soldiers.

"I think we should stay here and rest," Inquired Kagome, stepping into the structure as well.

"I'm not sure…" Inuyasha said with a worried look on his face as he seemed to inspect the placed from top to bottom.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Kagome replied pointing up at the sky. The clouds seemed to be rolling in fast and a faint sound of thunder rumbled through the wind, which seemed to be picking up.

"I guess you're right," Inuyasha said turning back to the inside of the hut and too his Kimono top off. He laid it on the floor and motioned for Kagome to come to his side. Kagome lay beside her man on his warm Kimono. Her eyes became heavy due to the lack of sleep. She could tell that Inuyasha was already out as his grip around her waist was loosened. She lay on the floor listening to the pitter patter of the raindrops on the cedar ceiling. At first they were soft and then grew which made a louder noise which sounded like the roar of a demon. Kagome's eyes drooped lower and lower until finally she was in a deep sleep.

"Mommy….." a small voice came from nowhere. "Mommy…where are you mommy," the Childs voice came again. Kagome opened her eyes and saw she was amongst a field of white lilies. The sweet fragrance was filling the air as their petals began to break away from the stem and the wind swept through. She stood up and saw she was wearing a white kimono. There was nothing, but field all around her as she looked from left to right.

"Why am I here," she said to herself aloud.

"Where are you?" a voice echoed her own. Kagome was a bit surprised to hear a response; she paused and then spoke to the unknown voice again.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked spinning looking at all 360 of her view.

"Who am I?" the voice answered back.

"That's what I asked." Kagome said as her view began to spin faster and faster.

"Why are you asking?" asked the voice. By this time Kagome was feeling a bit dizzy as she slammed her eyes shut; the voice was ringing inside of her mind as she placed her palms on both sides of her head falling to the flowers. Then everything was quiet. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and put down her arms. In the middle of the field there was a small wooden house. The lilies surrounding the home were only stems of what used to be. She slowly proceeded to the grass like door and pushed it aside to peer into the hut. On the floor there was a woman with black hair and a red and white kimono, in a similar sense like a priestess should wear.

"Are you alright?" Kagome as shaking and reaching her hand out to place it on the woman; the woman spun around and Kagome was face to face with herself. The woman who was on the floor was herself, and she was clutching her stomach as blood was being poured from an open wound. Her other self on the floor reached out to her with a bloody hand and whispered something in which Kagome was unable to make out.

Kagome shot straight up from the bed, as well as from her dream. Inuyasha was sitting on the floor next to her with a serious look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he said with a protecting tone. Kagome was catching her breath from the nightmare and nodded her head to give Inuyasha some ease.

"It was a dream…" Kagome said to him once her voice was able to catch up with her body.

"A very…scary one," she added looking around. She wanted to be sure she was awake, and the one thing that brought her back to reality was Inuyasha's embrace as to comfort her racing thoughts. She felt very safe with him, and believed that it was a quality that she liked about him; as well as another reason she decided to stick beside him.

"Has the rain stopped?" Kagome asked herself as Inuyasha released her and she stood up and walked towards the window. The rain had indeed ceased, and the sun was peeking through the clouds.

"What should we do now?" Inuyasha asked walking up next to his lover. Kagome was just as clueless as he was.

"We now know the danger which brings demons," Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha's shoulder. He pulled back his shirt and his cut was still bleeding just a bit.

"Why hasn't it healed yet?" Inuyasha said placing his hand on the wound.

Kagome was going to reply when something caught her attention. She looked outside of the window and saw a beast flying in the sky. It looked like some sort of two headed dragon. Her eyes lit up once the beast became closer to the ground. There were two figures on its back, Kagome ran outside of the hut.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said running right behind her. He ran in front of her and placed his hand on his sword but then stopped. It was Ah-Un, and riding on its back was Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru stepped off of his beast and stretched his hand out and helped Rin down as well. Kagome ran over to Rin.

"I am so glad you are alright!" Kagome inquired giving her a huge hug.

"Lady Kagome? What are you doing here?" Rin asked still a little shocked from seeing her.

Inuyasha walked up to behind of Kagome and gave off a slight glare towards his brother. Sesshomaru did the same thing.

Kagome and Rin both went inside of the hut, the sat on the floor as Kagome used some old cookware to make some food for her weary friend. Kagome explained what had happened to the village and to old Kaede. She also told her of the new proclamation against the demons and how the same thing happened to Miroku and Sango's village. While the two became acquainted from years apart the two brothers were outside of the small hut having a conversation of their own, and in their own way. Inuyasha did not stand too close to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru did likewise.

"I was told that you took over your Mother's home," Inuyasha said with his arms crossed and usual scowl on his face. Sesshomaru just laughed lightly.

"Well as you can tell that region was invaded as well," Sesshomaru with his arms to the side. Inuyasha noticed how his half brother had changed, he wore his hair in a ponytail just like their father had and his armor was built differently and he wore different shades of blue and white on his own kimono. Sesshomaru's face was more serious and mature.

"It's been nice, but I am afraid we can't enjoy our "reunion" much longer," Sesshomaru inquired as he turned his back to Inuyasha.

"Good, I don't want to impose on your travels or anything," Inuyasha mocked back.

"Not that I care but why?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru turned around and looked into Inuyasha's eyes and opened his mouth and spoke.

Inside of the home Kagome and Rin where enjoying some soup which was made.

"I am afraid what will happen in the near future," Rin finally spoke to break the silence. Kagome looked up at her and stopped eating her food; and set the bowl down.

"Why not travel with us?" Kagome asked.

"The thing is…" Rin started, "I am actually pregnant." She said with a smile on her face. Kagome looked a bit shocked and looked at Rin's belly; to her surprise Rin was well along her way.

"That is great," Kagome said with a wide smile. "How far along are you?" she asked curiously rubbing Rin's stomach with her hands.

"Actually the due date should be in a few days, which is why I am hoping to reach the crossing to the main land before the baby is born." "I realize that if the child is born in this country, he will be killed by the army men," She wrapped her arms around her body, as if to hug her unborn child. Kagome just sat there with somber in her eyes and a hurt heart. She was practically in the same boat as Rin. It was only a matter of time before she would begin to show signs of pregnancy. She motioned Rin closer to her so she could Whisper into the young woman's ear.

"WOW!" Rin exclaimed with a smile stretched on her small face. "I am very happy for you," she chided slowly standing up. Kagome helped her; as they were both standing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha re-entered the hut.

"Rin, I think we should get going," Sesshomaru said putting his hand out for her. Rin turned to Kagome and grabbed her hands. She then leaned in close to her ear.

"The passing to the main land is only east of here, get there before he does," Rin said pulling away from Kagome.

"He?" Kagome thought for a moment, Rin looked at her and drew her eyes down to Kagomes womb where Kagome understood that "he" meant her unborn child. Kagome nodded her head and saw Rin outside where the dragon demon was waiting for them. Before Rin got onto the beast she turned back to Kagome one final time.

"The men with the strange weapons are dangerous, keep Inuyasha out of their range or else he could be seriously injured," she looked down," Master Jaken gave his life up for me and I don't want the fate of a fallen loved one to befall you." "Keep him safe since he is very important to you."

With those final parting words she was helped up onto Ah-Un and headed towards the east. By this time the sun was setting and night was falling upon the two of them again. Kagome turned to Inuyasha as Rin's words of wisdom echoed through her mind. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and pain, the thought of losing him was making her hurt. She didn't want to make Inuyasha worry right now so she spoke up to him.

"Let's continue traveling to the East where the crossing is being held," Kagome said taking Inuyasha's hand into her own.

"But night is falling," Inuyasha said motioning his eyes up to the sky.

"Even better, it is easier for us not to get spotted in the dark," Kagome answered with courage in her voice.

Inuyasha saw that Kagome was now acting like her true self and gave her a smile, "alright let's get going then," he said to her squatting to the ground as Kagome got onto his back. The two of them decided that the quickest way to reach the destination was to let Inuyasha run with his amazing speed.

The two of them leapt from the tree tops as the stars were shining down on the two of them from the night sky. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's back, she was plagued with the thoughts of what Rin had told her, the child that Inuyasha had no clue about and her occurring dreams she has whenever she is asleep. Her mind wandered for a While until both Inuyasha and Kagome saw a faint light up ahead in their path. Inuyasha lowered himself to the grassy floor as Kagome got off of him.

It was a blockade. There were soldiers posted all around the fort. The path that lead to this checkpoint was sort of packed with villagers from different parts of the land. Women held small children in their arms, while others either held food or belongings. It seemed that they may have been the accused of demon hoarding in either their homes or villages. The people were being let through slowly one at a time. Each individual was hauled up to an officer, who inspected the person thoroughly and decided whether or not he or she could pass on through.

Inuyasha and Kagome were too stunned to move at the sight of many people, and an imperial blockade no less. Kagome watched as a woman and her child were up next. Kagome moved in closer so she could get a better listen to what the guards were asking the woman.

"Is it only you and your child?" the man asked as he looked the woman from top to bottom.

"Yes," the woman answered sincerely.

"And where is your husband?" asked the guard.

"Gone, died in battle," the woman replied once again.

This went on for about three minutes until a statement came up which stunned Kagome and the woman at the same time.

"Please remove your clothing," the guard said.

The woman did not answer; instead she clung to her kimono.

"Didn't you hear me?" the soldier said, "I told you to strip!" he growled grabbing at the woman. Kagome was upset at the statement and took a step as to go and help the woman out. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from making a regretful mistake; as well as protecting her at the same time.

The woman was being shaken around like a rag doll, the child, who clung to its mother's leg, began to push the guard away from her.

By this time the soldier was not amused anymore, in fact he grabbed the child be its clothes and threw him onto the ground, as the straw hat from its tiny head fell off. Exposing fox ears on its head. The young boy was terrified as the mother screamed at her son to run. The guard motioned to the others, who had the guns, and they all opened fire on the child without hesitation. The mother screamed bloody murder as she witnessed the bullets ripping through her boy revealing nothing but flesh and blood along the wooded fence of the compound. Kagomes face dropped as tears were welling in her eyes. Inuyasha took his hand and placed it so Kagome could not witness anymore bloodshed which these people could produce. Not a second after Inuyasha did that the guard yelled out, "your body and should have been taken over by a demon, you shall now be sent to the depths of hell where your sins will remain for eternity."

The woman's eyes were wide with terror. She ran towards the people in the line as bullets began to shoot at her from the back. It ripped away at the back of her kimono exposing her skin and then the blood which poured from her back. She clung to a random man who tried pushing her off of him, as she begged for help when blood spewed from her mouth and she dropped dead in a second.

Kagome's body was shaking from the terror of the gunshots ringing through the air and the people running frightened like trapped chickens in a coop being rounded by the hungry fox who wanted to eat them as a tasty meal.

Inuyasha backed away with Kagomes eyes still covered. On his hand he could feel her tears fall from her face into his palm. He removed his hand once they were a little away from the site. Kagome was crying uncontrollably, Inuyasha could understand why, having a front row seat to a massacre of the sorts.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked touching her on the arm. Kagome clung to his sleeve as her body was still uncontrollably shaking from the events.

After a few minutes Kagome began to calm herself down as Inuyasha was holding her head against his chest rocking her back and forth.

"I am alright Inuyasha," Kagome told him in a raspy voice pushing him away slightly.

"Are you s-?"

"Yes I am sure, we just need to get around the blockade," Kagome told him in a strong voice trying to calm herself still. She was only acting tough since she knew this was not a time to be hysterical.

Inuyasha nodded his head as the two of them remained hidden in the trees and tried moving across the edge of the compound. Inuyasha's eyes were serious so to not draw any attention to the two of them. He figured they would not be noticed since most of the guards were pushing the travelers from the other side of the checkpoint out of the way as to try and calm them. Pushing along the edge was a great idea since the two of them were not spotted and they were able to make their way to the other side.

Kagome sighed with relief that everything went smoothly and neither of them was injured in the process. Her eyes were still a bit puffy from the crying but she was still able to keep herself sane throughout all this.

"We need to keep going so we can be out of their sight," Inuyasha said plopping Kagome into his arms and carrying her into the trees.

The two of them traveled throughout the night, as far as they could go. Along the way they encountered foot soldiers which patrolled the area in the forest as well as another compound which was guarded heavier than the last.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha ended up in the mountainous region of the country. Kagome recognized that she and Inuyasha were in Wolf territory. This made her heart leap a bit; this meant she was in Koga's territory. Kagome was certain that Koga was too stubborn to move the pack from what was rightfully his.

Inuyasha knew this as well, although his approach to the matter was a heavy groan, since he really was not in good terms with the wolf. Kagome heard the wolves howl, and not soon after saw people of the wolf pack standing on the cliffs of the mountain. Kagome was almost certain that the wolf people could smell her from all the way up there. Kagome began to raise her hand to wave to the people on the cliffs but got wide eyed at what was approaching the two of them at high speed.

The people took huge boulders from the cliff side and threw them down and Inuyasha and kagome from all sides of the valley. Inuyasha and Kagome were trapped in a ring of rocks with no room for escape.

Kagome slammed her eyes shut, gripped onto Inuyasha's kimono and awaited the worst for them both.

Wow I left with a cliff hanger. Well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of the Inuyasha saga (or rather my Inuyasha saga (^_^)

I will have the third chapter up soon with more surprises along the way. Yes it seems that what I am writing is extremely sad, but this is my preference of what happened after Kagome stayed in the feudal era.

(((((type me reviews, I love to hear your thoughts, and possible predictions for the upcoming events))))

Tata for now : D


	3. Chapter 3:long lost friends

CHAPTER 3: long lost friends appear no more

Kagome closed her eyes and awaited the worst. In brief second there was a loud yell and boulders began to get smashed around the both of them. Inuyasha was just as surprised as Kagome was and was wondering what in the world was going on. White pelt was flashing from their eyes from one side to the next.

All the boulders were crushed and crumpled to the ground of the traveler's feet. Inuyasha and Kagome looked to the right, and there stood Ayame.

Inside the wolf den; "I am very sorry for what happened," Ayame bowed over and over again to the two of them. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in Ayame's "home", which consisted of a straw nest in Which Kagome remembered all too well. Kagome got a good look around while Ayame was busy apologizing. She noticed something very odd.

"Ayame, where are the rest of the pack?" Kagome asked turning her head back to the new pack leader. This made Ayame stop in her place and slump down to her knees.

"When the declaration first came out, Koga was determined to stop them." "In order to do that he told me to watch over the clan as he took the strongest members of the pack with him." "He has been gone for 2 weeks now and there has been no word since." Ayame said with the most depressing look on her face.

"YEA WELL THAT STILL DOES NOT EXPLAIN WHY YOU ATTACKED US!" Inuyasha exclaimed jumping up from where he sat. Ayame sort of looked at him with a glare and then spoke.

"The pack had been attacked while Koga was away; they came with guns and strong powder which messed with our sense of smell. And without that we are vulnerable to attack, that is the reason we now attack without hesitation," Ayame sat explaining to the two of them.

"I see," Kagome replied looking down at the floor. "So they got this far with the army as well," she mumbled to herself.

"Huh? Is something the matter?" Ayame asked looking at Kagome.

"No it's nothing," Kagome said waving her hand acting like it was not a big deal. Suddenly the pain in her stomach began to act up once again.

"Urgh!" Kagome groaned holding her stomach.

"H-hey are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked frightfully reaching his arms towards her. Kagome regained her senses.

"Yea I am fine, I might be just because I am hungry," Kagome said with an open smile.

"Oh! If it is food you need we have it," Ayame said excitingly pulling out a slab of raw meat. Kagome just widely stared at it for a moment.

"Err no thank you Ayame," Kagome said with a small laugh. Kagome stood up still holding her stomach. She was feeling worse than before when her stomach acted up a few days ago. There was then a still silence in the air. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the door of the den. Large member of the pack was standing drenched in blood. His eye seemed to have been gauged out and one of his limbs was missing.

"That's-"Ayame started running towards the man. She stopped in front of him, and not a second too soon the man fell to his knees and Ayame caught his head lowering him to the floor. Inuyasha and Kagome both ran over to Ayame and the pack member. The rest of the wolves listened in as well.

"Lady…Ayame…" the man started looking up at her.

"Taison, come on you can pull through this. You are strong!" Ayame began yelling as tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I was…told to give…you a ….message," the man spoke slowly as if to stop the blood from his wounds to pour out too quickly.

"Yes..?" Ayame said leaning in closer since his voice had become faint. The man whispered into Ayame's ear as he then pulled away and slowly drifted away. His eyes remained open but his body lay motionless on the ground. Ayame took her hand and closed his eyes.

"Rest easy now, your duty was fulfilled…"Ayame was barely able to say as her tears were getting the best of her and her voice was choked, being caught in her throat. She set the man's head slowly down and rose.

"Koga, our fierce leader…" she choked once again, "Has fallen." The members of the pack all began to suddenly talk at once. Some were mad, some were sad, whilst others remained in silence.

"Ayame…" Kagome said.

"Unforgivable…THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!" Ayame screamed loudly that it echoed through everyone's ears as now all eyes were placed on her.

"We all go to fight and bring justice to our fallen comrades!" Ayame said shooting her fist into the air for all to see. Inuyasha and Kagome both gasped at what Ayame was saying.

"You idiot!" Inuyasha said, "Do you even have any clue as to what they are capable of?" This time screaming out of anger over Ayame's voice.

"What do you know?" Ayame said screaming back at him. Kagome understood that Ayame's sane self had withered away at the news of her mate's death, but what she was doing was only going to endanger and possibly kill the entire pack.

"Wait Ayame didn't Koga tell you to stay here out of harm's way?" Kagome asked frantically placing her hand on Ayame's shoulder.

Ayame only smacked her hand away, "I will kill them all, and anyone who tries to stop me," Ayame threatened through her fangs. Kagome knew by this point Ayame had been consumed by hatred and the blood stained her eyes from what she SHOULD be doing. The whole pack was now in frenzy; raising their claws in the air, some howling while others growled and scratched at the ground with their claws. Kagome was afraid that it was not going to end well. Kagome and Inuyasha both had the same thought, "We came at the worst time."

Ayame walked towards the entrance. Kagome was going to try and persuade her once again but Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a serious look. Kagome nodded her head, there was not anyway either of them could stop her at this point. Ayame lead the whole pack out of the cave and Inuyasha and Kagome followed closely behind. Once they were all out they all headed west jumping in the air and running at high speeds. All the two of them could do was watch as Ayame and the rest disappeared from their sights.

"There goes another," Kagome told herself standing still. Inuyasha stood behind her, she was sure he felt her pain.

"We need to continue going," Kagome said turning around.

"Are you truly able to continue?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, why shouldn't I be?" Kagome asked with a dense look on her face.

"Urgh never mind," Inuyasha said looking away briskly. Was it only his imagination or had kagome changed? He shook his head to get the thought out of his head.

"Alright let's get going then," Inuyasha said squatting. Kagome got onto his back once again and the two of them headed up the mountain. While traveling further towards the west there was no sight of demons anywhere. Kagome found it a bit odd, and she figured Inuyasha was too busy to even notice, she kept quiet, and she really didn't want to worry Inuyasha even further. The reached the peak of the mountain where you could see practically the whole land from the top. Kagome and Inuyasha both looked down from the perch.

"I see the ocean," Kagome exclaimed pointing her finger in front of both of them. Indeed she was right; the ocean was within view but to their disgrace the sun was beginning to rise in the sky.

"We should at least get off the mountain before we take cover," Inuyasha said hopping down the hilly steps towards the edge of the region. In only took a good hour before they hit forest once again. And only a good hour until the sun was shining over the region. Inuyasha came to a halt and let kagome off of his back.

"we are so close…must we stop?" Kagome questioned walking a little ahead of Inuyasha.

"Well that seems like the smartest plan," Inuyasha inquired taking a hold of Kagome's hand. Kagome smiled at him, she was grateful to have him here with her. The a noise caught both of their attention. They looked behind them and a hoard of demons were headed for the two pair. Inuyasha swiftly gripped onto Kagome and jumped out of the demon's stampeding path.

"What was that about?

Kagome asked as the two watched them head further down the path.

"HEY YOU TWO!" a voice rang through their ears as the both jumped being startled by a hoard of soldiers who had quickly surrounded the two of them.

"Hey were just trying to leave like you ordered us to," Inuyasha said trying to make his voice sound as peaceful as he could.

"SHUT UP DEMON!" the man shouted pointing his gun at Inuyasha. The others around the man did the same.

"Fine if it's a fight you want…" Inuyasha started reaching for his sword enclosed in his sheath.

"Wait Inuyasha," Kagome jumped gripping onto his sleeve. Inuyasha looked at her, "That might not be a good idea since we are outnumbered." Kagome pointed out the obvious as Inuyasha took a good look around him. He let out a soft groan, then growled and lowered his hand back down to his side.

"come with us girl, unless you want to die with this beast!" the man barked out another order, this time directed right at kagome. Kagome was hesitant gripping tighter to Inuyasha. But Inuyasha pushed her slightly to the side.

"What are you-?"

"I want to keep you safe, and this seems like the only way," Inuyasha said cutting her off.

"Go with them, and don't worry I will be fine," Inuyasha said looking away from her. This made her heart ache, she felt as if Inuyasha was intently trying to be rid of her. Kagome nodded slowly and turned to the soldiers. She began to walk over to them. Another soldier grabbed her arm and threw her behind the circle. They all raised their guns at Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes filled with tears, she thought, "this really will be the end, why god?"

"Wait!" someone said from the back of the group. A man stepped forwards and placed his hand in the air so the other men lowered their weapons.

"This demon is different and I believe we can use him", the commander stated. Kagome figured he was the commander just because of the way he was dressed. The men seemed to be confused at first but still complied with the orders given. Inuyasha did not fight them for Kagome's safety.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Inuyasha and kagome were brought to a large castle. It was too large even to describe. Inuyasha was let in through the dungeon way, while Kagome was helplessly led through the front door. She figured she was going to meet with the high commander of the soldiers. She took long deep breaths; her stomach was in a little bit of pain once again. She then began to see images in her mind.

A small child was dressed in a white kimono. She played amongst a field of wild lilies; she seemed so carefree as she ran to her heart's content. Kagome tried to call out to her. "Who are you?" she asked looking at the child. Then everything seemed to come to a standstill. The child turned to kagome. Her eyes were a shade of grey and her long black hair lay motionless against her back.

"I have no name," the child spoke back to kagome.

"Why do you not have a name?" Kagome asked trying to at least keep the child there so as to find out what was going on.

"Because I have not been given a name,: the child answered back this time giving Kagome a small smile.

"Are you the one who has been helping me and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, hoping to find the truth out as quickly as she could.

"Yes," the child answered.

"Why?"

There was then a slight pause in the conversation as the small child took a while to answer back.

"Because…I like you", the child replied. This got Kagome all confused. Her head was spinning and her stomach was acting much worse than before, was this the child's doing?

Kagome came back to reality as she saw she was on the ground and there was blood dripping from her mouth. Had she coughed up blood? Her ears slowly began to stop ringing as she could make out the voices of the soldiers who were basically freaking out. They had no idea what was wrong and feared this was their doing and they would be scolded for it. A pair of feet stopped in front of kagome as she slowly looked up.

Kagome met a pair of squinty eyes, could this be the leader? She slowly stood up, only to be slapped in the face and falling back to her knees. She held her cheek and looked up again.

"You are filthy, a human touched by a demon and which I have no use for." The man said pointing down at kagome. She realized the man knew about her unborn child.

"To make her pure, you must extract the beast from inside," the leader said turning to one of the soldiers. The soldier bowed and him and another man grabbed kagomes arms and lifted her from the floor. The then dragged her down a long hallway which led to a room where there were instruments of operation laying about. One man strapped her into a wooden contraption which held her arms and legs into place. Kagome's breaths were short and close together. She did not know what was going on, and was then realizing the fact that they were about to kill her baby.

Her motherly instincts began to click in as she squirmed on the table, she was not about to go down without a fight; at least not without telling Inuyasha the untold news. One soldier stood over her and lifted a knife into his hand. He then positioned his hand to strike Kagome right in the stomach. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the worst, a tear fell from her eye, as the picture of the child in her mind began to disappear.


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking away leads to danger

CHAPTER 4: Breaking away leads to more danger

Kagome drowned her thoughts out from what was going on. She waited to feel the sharp blade pierce through her skin. Her body shook, she was then confused, she did not remember shaking. She opened her eyes and in that split second there was an explosion above the room where she was. Dust and some rocks fell from the ceiling as the soldier holding the knife threw the weapon away and grabbed his gun. In fact all of the guards ran out of the room and headed to the main floor.

"This is my chance!" Kagome said as she twisted her right hand out of the ropes which bound her. Once that hand was free she untied her other hand and legs and landed her feet onto the floor. She was not about to wait for them to come back. There was then another explosion as a boulder came toppling down next to her feet. She covered her head with her arms and ran towards the doorway. By this time she could hear some sort of fighting occurring above her. There was a lot of shooting and roaring.

Kagome started to run down the hallway. She headed further under the domain looking for Inuyasha. She was not sure as to where he was, but she was determined to find him.

"This way!" a voice chimed her. Kagome stopped and looked to her right. The child was standing only a few feet away from her motioning her towards a wooden door, as the girl passed through it. Kagome grasped the handle of the door to reveal stone steps on the other side. They seemed to lure further down into the ground. It was dark in front of kagome that she was unable to see her own hand in front of her face.

Feeling the wall, she slowly made her way down the stairs as a glow of orange just came into view. Kagome had reached the depths of the estate where there was a circular room. The dungeons were full of demons. From one end of the room all the way to the other the demons were aligned, all staring at Kagome as she entered the room. There aura was less evil then the ones that she and Inuyasha had battled in the past. It seemed as if there was a spell placed on the holding which sucked the life energy and powers of the demons. She whisked her head from side to side until she located Inuyasha in one of the far cells. She frantically ran over to him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled trying to get his attention. Though it seemed as if the energy in his body was draining away slowly. Kagome backed up from the bars of the cell and took a good look at them. She had to figure out a way to break him free from the hold. From the corner of her eye she saw an arrow laying in a wicker basket. She ran over to it and picked it up in her hands. She held the tip of the arrow to her brow and closed her eyes, "Please work".

Kagome then took the arrow over to the lock and lifted it over her head. She then jammed the arrow head into the lock, where the key went. Miraculously it worked and the gate opened. The strange aura that covered the cells disappeared as well. Once a couple of seconds had passed, Inuyasha was finally able to move his arms, then legs, and made is way, wobbly, out of the cell where he crashed into Kagome's arms. He felt like he was the weak one in the picture now, unable to protect his woman from the simplest of creatures. But it didn't seem to matter now since the both of them were safe.

"We need to leave now!" Kagome said in an alarmed tone. She was not going to wait there any longer; it was only a matter of time before their captors realized that there was a breach in the cell. Pulling Inuyasha's arm around her shoulder, she helped the woozy demon from the cells down below and up the stairs to the surface where they would be vulnerable once again.

It did not seem that the men had realized that all of the demons from below were breaking out, there was a much more important situation taking place once Inuyasha and Kagome had returned to the surface. Not 100 feet from the door could the odor of blood and the screams of people could be heard. This had cautioned Kagome, she had crept up to the wooden door and cracked it as little as possible. Inuyasha was able to stand on his own and he leaned in to look as well. Only to cover Kagome's face with his hand; What they had both seen would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

I am so sorry for not being on for a very long time, i had forgotten my login to my account. But now that i am back on, i fully understand if there are most people on here who will not continue reading the story. But i have a spoiler alert for the rest who continue reading this story.

ANNOUNCEMENT:

I will be creating 3 or 4 other stories that connect to this one. the one you are reading right now is INUYASHA AND KAGOME'S POV. of what is going on and their story to escape. the others that will be written will be for the POV. of...

SESSHOMARU AND RIN

AYAME AND KOUGA

MIROKU AND SANGO (+THE FAMILY).

NOW that i am out of high school, i have more than enough time to continue on with this series. if there is anyone who wants to hear the point of view of any of the other characters in the series, i will gladly make a story for them as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Rest Does the mind good

CHAPTER 5: Rest does the mind good

Inuyasha had thrown his own head to the side as to not see the gruesome display of the dead that had been scattered all around. The mixture of demons and humans had never been seen in such a great mound since the last big war hundreds of years ago. It was now hard to tell that that this once great land was so peaceful, but now had been dirtied by the hands of outsiders.

"Kagome…keep your eyes shut and get onto my back", Inuyasha said as calmly as he could. It was so bad that not even the great half demon Inuyasha could stand the site of the mangled flesh. Kagome's head was pressed against Inuyasha's back as far as it would go. Her eyes squinted as tightly as possible, holding onto his shoulders as she felt him leap through the air and over the mess. Inuyasha looked ahead so he would not have to look at the sight either.

His feet hit the ground on the other side of the large wall. Fighting was still going on where they had escaped from, but it was for certain that Inuyasha and Kagome needed to escape as of then and now.

"It's fine now," he stated as he lowered Kagome to the ground as she stood next to him. Night had fallen once more, the two had realized that they must have been in the stronghold for a couple of hours. Now that they were flat footed on the ground it was nothing but forest ahead of them. The ocean could not be seen once again, and that made Kagome's strength crumble a bit.

"We should take the rest of the journey on foot…which is the safest thing to do…" Kagome finally spoke after the two of them held a long and silent pause with each other. All Inuyasha could do was nod his head in agreement, knowing that would be the best for the both of them.

Walking down the winding trees and tree roots which rose from the ground, tension was filling the air just as fast as smoke would grow from a lit fire. The two of them went along; silent as the crickets chirp.

"Don't go that way!" a voice whispered from out of nowhere. Inuyasha didn't seem fazed; probable because he did not hear the voice. Kagome, on the other hand, stopped dead in her tracks and looked around. She was sure the voice was directed towards he and she half expected the girl to show herself once more. She was right, the girl was towards a small bundle of tree branches and bushes, "Come this way…" she inquired walking into the dark and disappearing. By this time Inuyasha had stopped and looked back at Kagome, who seemed to have full attention on the path the girl had taken and unaware that Inuyasha was talking to her. She jolted once Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You seem to be out of it for a while now, what's wrong?" He asked, obviously worried about her well being. Kagome wasn't sure if this would have been the right time to tell him. She shook her head in her mind, she didn't want to make him worry anymore than he already was now about the predicament they were in.

"I think we should trail in this direction for a little bit," Kagome said pointing her finger. The girl was standing where she was pointing, but Inuyasha was unable to see her as well as Kagome did. She wondered why that could have been but she didn't bother with that either.

Following Kagome they bother pushed the bundle of branches from their faces and treaded through the thick brush. What was waiting on the other side was what looked like a small domed structure made of bent branches which made a sort of canopy above the two. It was almost as if it were an inviting home where the two could be easily hidden from any danger, and take the nice long rest they both deserved. It was not three seconds since they entered that the couple had collapsed to the grassy floor beneath their feet. A blessing by the same tiny child that had helped the couple come through any obstacle and had made it as far as they did. Kagome truly wanted to thank her. But the overwhelming feeling of tiredness overcame them both, causing their eyes to close and sweet dreams taking over their consciousness.

Kagome may have been dreaming, but hers seemed to differ from the normal ones she was used to. She was standing alone in the dark once again. It was silent, but the only difference now was that there was a sort of bright light that was not too far from where she was standing.

Walking towards it the light had become brighter and brighter until she found herself surround by white nothingness, with nothing but two pillows and two cups of tea. The small child was sitting on one of the pillows and facing the other.

"Welcome," She said on a soft voice. Her features were finally distinct. She had long black hair and golden eyes. Her kimono had a butterfly pattern on the sleeves and lower half. Her pale skin was a gift on top of all of that.

Kagome had stepped over to the other pillow and sat down on her knees with her hand in her lap. Kagome didn't know what to say at first, it was all too weird for her. All the little girl did was laugh.

"It's okay, I won't bite you," she said taking a sip out of the white cup she held in her hands. Setting the cup back down on the ground in front of her, the girl sat straight in her seat and looked at Kagome.

"Who are you…?" Kagome asked, for the umpteenth time. She was sure she would finally receive an answer after all this time.

The girl smiled, "I am your baby" she said.

Kagome froze, she felt as if she was going to stop breathing. Why was she able to see her own child since it hasn't even been born yet?!

* * *

well i know the chapters seem shorter, but i promise that they will become longer. Please do not forget to leave reviews, and i hope to hear from some people soon (^_^)~~~~KAZU~~~


	6. Chapter 6: the final Stretch

CHAPTER 6: Final Stretch

Kagome was taken back a little; it was strange enough that an imaginary person was helping her and Inuyasha out, but to be more to the point it was her own child that was helping them all along, it truly was a strange predicament that she was in.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak; nothing emerged. There were just too many questions that she had and none arose; her child just sat back and smiled," Sorry, I know this is all too strange for you," She said looking to the side of her and then looking back into Kagome's eyes. "I know you want to know why I am here and how you can see me, I can now have the chance to explain it to you." Finally pushing the sleeves of the kimono away and pressing her hands into her lap. She began.

"Like most Demon's in this world, I have a special gift." "A normal human birth takes eight to the ninth moon (8-9 months), but for demons the birth time is much shorter. Though in the case of a half demon, like myself, my birthing time is based in the middle of a human's and a demons."

"I could hear the hurting cries of people all around me, I was worried that my mama would be in danger." Kagome smiled, it was like an inviting gift knowing that her child loved her enough to call her mother.

"To continue, I am able to project my own soul into the world, but only for short periods of time. anytime I feel that you are in danger or close to death I use my gift to help you, though most of the time my energy is drained in doing so and I need to rest for a while."

Kagome had listened patiently to the story she was told. Of course most of it sounded as if it came some from sci-fi movie, or fantasy land. She remembered that she was in the feudal Japan, where any little thing was possible. Kagome nodded her head to all that she was being told. Then the two of them were silent once again. Neither had made a move to speak. Finally Kagome moved, crawling over to the opposite side of her where her child was, she took the girl in her arms and hugged her. Kagome didn't need to say any words, her actions were proof enough. Proof that she really did care for her unborn child, and the girl knew this as well.

The only reason Kagome was able to physically hold her was because she was in her dream. A dream was where anything could become possible, including touching a presence that has not even been born yet. Kagome had wished she could stay like this forever. There was no war, no violence, but that was soon taken from her. She felt someone trying to wake her up. the girl had pushed herself away from Kagome. "You need to go mom" she said. Kagome didn't want to release her from the hug, but she knew that she had to wake up. She was going to be woken up. The last thing from her dream was her child waving goodbye to her.

Kagome's eyes had shot open. Inuyasha was the one that was trying to wake her up. His alarmed expression made her worried. "What's the matter?" she asked frantically as she sat up.

"We need to hurry and leave," Inuyasha said with a hushed tone as he looked towards the entrance of the little hiding place that the two of them were in. It had seemed that the army had approached closer than the two of them had expected. Three days of fleeing for their lives, Kagome was not going to give in this easily and nor was Inuyasha.

They both crouched and waited until the patter of the feet where gone, that was the time to emerge. Climbing out of the hiding space, there was only the moon that gave them the light to see. Inuyasha and Kagome were careful not to make any noises, in fear that they were to be heard. Inuyasha wanted badly to just kill anyone who had gotten in his way, but realized it was too risky to place Kagome in such danger.

The pair's breathing was almost as silent as the wind. Hearts were pounding and Inuyasha had a little sweat dripping from his forehead. He would turn back any chance he could to see if Kagome was still there and still well. She was.

Then they froze, something was coming towards them. It sounded like something large and angry. Inuyasha made sure Kagome was behind him. Whatever it was, it was approaching fast. Inuyasha had placed his hand on the head of his sword and crouched. He waited for the monster to emerge. And then it did.

"Kirara?" Kagome said with a surprised look. Inuyasha saw that she was right. It really was Kirara, but Sango and the rest of the family where nowhere to be found. What they also had noticed was Kirara had so many wounds on the demon's cat body that it looked as if she were going to collapse at any second.

Kagome rushed to the demon's side. Her worst fear came over her. There were many bullet wounds on Kirara, as well as blood pouring from those wounds and the demon cat's mouth. Kagome could tell the cat was on her last life, that it looked as if she wasn't going to make it any further.

"Kirara! Are Sango and Miroku alright; their children?!" Kagome asked frantically, as Kirara could not stand anymore and collapsed to the ground. Kirara looked at Kagome; Kagome could tell from her eyes that the family had made it all right and well intact. Kirara had laid her head onto the ground, she was exhausted. Kagome's eyes began to well up with tears, Kirara was not going to make it, and everyone knew that.

"Its okay girl, you are going to be fine now" Kagome said brushing her hand through the demons once soft fur, not all matted and bloody. Kirara tried her best to purr. To no avail her demon form shifted from large back down to her normal cat size. She was gone.

Kagome had reached hands down and picked up the cat. She stroked her head and then turned to the bushes. She made a big enough hole and buried the demon cat and placing three dandelions that she found, over the grave. Inuyasha stayed silence. There was nothing wrong with what Kagome was doing, While on the other hand he was trying to keep his anger at bay, he didn't want to go after humans, but they seemed to be pushing him too far. Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder as if to tell her that the two of them needed to keep moving. Kagome had looked back at the grave once again and then arose to her feet. She and Inuyasha knew that they couldn't have been that far from where they needed to escape from. They were right. Up ahead they could see the flicker of torches and splashes of water. They cautioned their way towards the shining lights and saw mass mobs of people getting into boats and traveling across the misty ocean.

Let's go!" Kagome said getting ready to move towards the crowd. Inuyasha stopped her though. "What are you doing Inuyasha? Were where we need to be, so why aren't we going?" Kagome asked almost in an angered tone. "Something does not feel right" Inuyasha said to her as he sniffed the air and looked around. If it were to have been any normal person with Kagome she would have made an escape to the boats. But it was Inuyasha that she was with; a person she put her trust in many times before and he had done nothing that would put her in any harm. She stopped and stood down. She could hear some voices coming from behind them, towards the beach area. Inuyasha heard them before Kagome did anyway.

It was the guards, they had stormed the beach and began to open fire. All of the people scattered like they were mere vermin. A messenger was reading a letter while the people were scattering in different directions.

**Anyone on these shores is considered a demon or related to the beasts in any way. In order to have peace, all on this side of the land must die.**

Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't believe it. Now there was no way out. It had seemed that hope was now lost. All they could do was go along the bank the opposite way. They walked until the fire and gunshots weren't heard.

They had treaded towards a marshy part of the land. There were no people, good or bad, around and Inuyasha and Kagome were in the quiet wilderness once again. They were still by the ocean, but there was no way that the two of them would have been able to cross. There were no boats or roads that lead to the other side.

Kagome thought that she must had been hallucinating by that point, she swore she could hear the cries of a baby. Inuyasha had obviously had hear it as well. They both walked towards the sound until they both saw a body of a woman laying in the mud. Arms wrapped around a baby who had been wrapped in the cloth that the mother had ripped from her own Kimono.

From where they stood it was hard to tell who it was just laying there. The woman seemed to be breathing, but as soon as she saw the pair all life drained from her body that the only person alive now was the baby. Still crying in the dead mothers arms. Inuyasha and Kagome ran over to the infant, only wanting to ease its hurting cries.

* * *

ooh i wonder what Inuyasha and Kagome will do next! i am so excited to be writing this story, i know its long but thats what makes it fun for me. well i cant give away the ending of the story that fast. so please start reading story two of this series, you will find it labled...The Era Of the Demon Is Over: STORY 2. This time i am introducing Sesshomaru and Rin's POV. of what happened. make sure to leave reviews and message me about anything. THANK YOU ALL!

3 3 3 ~~KAZU~~ 3 3 3


End file.
